Why is waking up so difficult?
by Miyuki Wynter
Summary: Kink meme fill: Some massively fluffy established relationship Shizaya!


**Hello everyone! I got bored and decided to search the kink meme for a little while, and so I decided to write a fill! This is my first fill for the kink meme! I'm so proud of myself! XD **

**Prompt: Shizuo/Izaya-Established relationship  
>Just some established relationship fluff based on this picture please~<br>http:/www(dot)zerochan(dot)net/362503**

**ENJOY! :D**

…~-~…

The room became increasingly brighter as the minutes passed, and soon enough the rays reached the blonde's eyes, forcing him awake.

"Damnit…" Shizuo mumbled to himself, covering his eyes with an arm.

Slowly, he let his vision adjust to his surroundings, suddenly remembering he wasn't in his own bed.

It was Saturday morning, and Izaya had invited Shizuo over to spend the night seeing as the two had just gotten used to being in a relationship with one another.

That was when Shizuo noticed something odd. He was in Izaya's bed, and he distinctly remembered watching the informant fall asleep in his arms… Where was Izaya?

Shizuo bolted upright, half expecting Izaya to have left him for one reason or another as he sometimes did. However, looking to his right, Shizuo could see a small bundle completely hidden underneath the covers close to the other side of the bed.

Mentally cursing Izaya for having such a large bed in the first place, Shizuo carefully slid himself closer to the bundle seeing it rise and fall in an even pattern with the informant's breathing. Shizuo couldn't hold back the smile on his face even if he wanted to. After spending the night with Izaya a few times, Shizuo noticed that Izaya moved around a lot in his sleep, often resulting in him waking up in odd positions. In one case, when spending the night in Shizuo's apartment, Shizuo woke up to find Izaya practically falling off of the bed. The informant blamed Shizuo's small bed for this, and insisted that they stay at his place the next time.

And here they were, with Izaya still looking like he was going to fall off the bed, albeit not as precarious as the last time.

Being as gentle as possible, the blonde slowly lifted the covers off of the bundle that was the dark-haired informant. The instant the light hit his eyes, Izaya grimaced slightly, and pulled the covers back over himself, grumbling something inaudible before turning to face away from the blonde.

Shizuo raised a brow, not having understood what the other had said. "What was that, Izaya?"

"It's too early…" Izaya's voice was still muffled, but this time Shizuo could hear him.

Shizuo sighed. "At least move away from the edge of the bed. I don't want you falling off."

After a few seconds with no response, Shizuo wondered if Izaya had already fallen asleep again before the informant began inching closer to Shizuo. The blonde frowned slightly when he saw a small shiver come from underneath the blankets. Shizuo remembered Izaya telling him that he got cold easily, which was why he wore socks to bed.

…~-~… 

Izaya shivered slightly from under the blankets. The spot he had been laying in was nice and warm, and because of Shizuo's worrying, he moved to a cool spot on the bed. 'Damn brute' Izaya thought.

"Izaya? Are you cold?" Shizuo asked, and Izaya felt a warm hand place itself on his shoulder through the blanket.

Izaya nodded, wondering if Shizuo could tell through the covers. His question was answered when he felt the blanket lift up behind him, allowing cold air to hit his back making him shiver again, until suddenly the cold air was replaced by a warm body.

Soon after, Izaya felt Shizuo's arm wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer into the warmth. Izaya let out a long breath before turning to face Shizuo. They just looked at each other for a moment until Izaya pressed his face into the blonde's neck and gently kissed him there.

Snuggling closer, Izaya breathed in Shizuo's scent, while the blonde reached a hand up and began lightly running his fingers through the informant's soft hair.

Yeah… Izaya could get used to this…

It didn't take too long before Izaya drifted back to sleep with Shizuo still raking his hand through Izaya's dark hair.

…~-~…

Shizuo decided to let Izaya sleep a little bit more, considering the two hadn't decided on their plans for the day. The blonde was content with simply watching Izaya sleep. It was the only time that the informant wasn't as intimidating or annoying as usual, and Shizuo enjoyed every second of it.

'If only you could always act this cute…' Shizuo thought.

After about an hour, Shizuo regretfully decided it would be best to start getting ready to encourage Izaya to get out of bed. Taking a quick shower, Shizuo returned to the bedroom to see that Izaya had once again reverted to curling up under the covers.

Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Izaya's shoulder, earning a tired groan from underneath the blanket.

"C'mon Izaya. Time to get up." Just when Shizuo thought he'd have to lift the informant out of bed himself, Izaya slowly sat up, facing Shizuo with the covers still draped over his head.

Izaya lifted a hand to his face and lightly rubbed one eye as he tried to adjust to the brightness of the room, and in Shizuo's opinion, the gesture couldn't have been any cuter.

The informants reddish brown eyes were still half closed, his hair was disheveled underneath the blanket, and he had a light blush over his cheeks. There was only one word to describe the usually diabolical informant right now. Adorable.

Unable to resist anymore, Shizuo pushed the covers away from Izaya's face, and pulled the informant forward, planting a light kiss on his soft lips. Shizuo smiled lightly when Izaya returned the kiss with a little bit more fervor despite still not being fully awake.

Oh yeah… Shizuo could definitely get used to this…

…~-~…

**:O OH THE FLUFF! THE FLUFF! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! You know I loves it!**


End file.
